Jalousie FR
by RowenRx
Summary: Jane a appris un peu partout qu'un petit-copain jaloux était un petit-copain amoureux. Mais Dustin n'est absolument pas jaloux.


_Bonjour, bonsoir!_

_J'ai écris une petite nouvelle sur **Stranger Things** parce que je shippe Dustin et Jane et je ne compte pas du tout me justifier là-dessus car je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors voici cette petite nouvelle qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Ley_Rx_

-o-o-o-

Jalousie

Jane regarda attentivement Dustin, essayant de comprendre son petit-ami. Tous les films, toutes les séries, tous les romans et toutes les filles qu'elle connaissait disaient qu'un petit-ami amoureux était jaloux de tous les garçons que sa petite-amie approchait et encore plus de ses anciens petits-amis mais pas Dustin. Dustin lui souriait et l'incitait à aller s'amuser avec Lucas, Steve, Billy ou Will et n'était pas du tout en colère qu'elle continue de voir Mike. C'était bizarre car pourtant Dustin semblait très amoureux. De temps à autre, il venait la chercher le matin pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux au collège sur son vélo et la ramenait le soir presque à chaque fois, il lui offrait des petits cadeaux, prenait sa main que si elle en avait envie et lui disait qu'il l'aimait tous les jours. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore embrassé alors que ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ne l'avait enlacée que lorsqu'elle avait accepté ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Elle avait plus l'impression que Dustin agissait comme un super ami plus que comme un petit-ami.

Il remarqua qu'elle le fixait alors il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit grandement en lui tendant un des bonbons qu'il avait dans sa poche. Elle le prit mais ne le mangea pas.

«Est-ce que tu m'aimes?»

La question sembla le surprendre car il resta silencieux un moment, la fixant de ses yeux écarquillés.

«Évidemment que je t'aime, El. Pourquoi cette question?

-Tu ne m'as pas enlacé depuis qu'on est en couple. Et tu ne m'as pas embrassé du tout. Et tu n'es pas jaloux.

-Oh.»

Il rougit et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il emmêlait et tordait de façon étrange.

«C'est que...

-Tu te vantais d'avoir pu embrasser Suzy quand tu étais avec elle.

-Alors non. Déjà, je n'ai vu aucun d'entre vous pendant quatre jours quand je suis arrivé alors je n'en ai parlé qu'avec Steve. Et je ne me suis pas vanté, j'ai laissé montrer que j'étais rassuré parce qu'au moins une fille n'était pas dégoûtée à l'idée de m'embrasser.

-Je ne suis pas dégoûtée.»

Il rougit encore plus en fronçant les sourcils.

«Sûrement mais... si je ne t'embrasse et ne t'enlace pas, c'est parce que je sais qu'au début tu n'étais pas à l'aise du moindre contact et qu'aujourd'hui encore, il t'arrive de repousser les contacts. Je veux juste être sûr que tu le sois. Je serais plus que ravi de t'embrasser et de te prendre dans mes bras! J'attends juste que tu le veuilles et que tu prennes l'initiative! Et parce que tu en as envie, pas parce que tu crois que tu le dois ou que tu veuilles me faire plaisir.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je veux juste que... Je veux juste que tout aille bien entre nous. Et pour ça, je te respecte autant que je le peux. Je ne savais pas que tu aurais l'impression que je ne t'aime pas en te laissant faire le premier pas. Je ne suis que ton deuxième petit-ami et tu as passé presque deux ans avec le premier. Et c'étaient les premières années où tu pouvais faire tes choix toi-même et tu ne savais pas que tu en avais le droit, pas complètement. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit.»

Elle sentit une douce chaleur monter dans sa poitrine. Dustin était... adorable. Il essayait vraiment de faire de son mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien. Elle ne savait pas si elle en méritait autant.

En voyant que Dustin continuait de tordre ses doigts entre eux sans faire attention à la couleur inquiétante qu'ils prenaient, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et chercha son regard.

«Merci.

-Tu sais, même si je t'aime vraiment et que ça me rend vraiment heureux que tu m'aimes aussi, je regrette un peu de t'avoir avoué mes sentiments car je voudrais vraiment que tu aies du temps pour toi, pour mieux tout comprendre et j'ai attendu autant que possible, tu n'imagines même pas, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je te l'ai avoué ni pourquoi tu as accepté et-...

-Dustin.»

Elle serra ses mains un peu plus fortement en entre-mêlant leurs doigts et déposa un baisé sur sa pommette, tout petit.

«Tu te poses trop de questions. Je vais bien. Je ne suis plus au laboratoire. Je n'ai plus autant peur des gens. Je n'ai plus les mêmes difficultés à m'exprimer qu'il y a trois ans. Je _comprends_ ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Pas tout mais bien mieux que quand on s'est rencontrés.»

Au bout d'une longue minute, Dustin sembla s'apaiser. Il lui sourit maladroitement et s'appuya sur le dossier du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis depuis bien trop longtemps déjà – elle savait déjà qu'elle allait avoir une trop longue conversation avec son père et peut-être même Joyce alors elle pouvait bien profiter du temps qu'ils passaient tous les deux -, la tête penchée en arrière de façon à voir le ciel. Elle s'installa de la même façon et regarda les nuages passer lentement, gardant l'une des mains de son petit-ami dans la sienne. Elle mit le bonbon dans sa bouche et commença à le mâcher lentement.

«C'est quoi cette histoire de jalousie au fait?»

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui mais il regardait toujours le ciel alors elle fit de même.

«Les garçons amoureux sont jaloux des autres garçons qui approchent leur petite-amie et n'aiment pas voir leurs anciens petit-amis s'approcher d'elles.

-Qui t'a dit ça?

-La télévision. Les livres. Max. Joyce. Les autres filles de ma classe...

-Je vois.

-Est-ce que c'est faux?

-Pas exactement. Certains garçons sont jaloux et amoureux. Beaucoup même. Et des filles aussi. Mais... je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien... La jalousie, je pense que ça revient à dire «Je n'ai pas confiance en toi et en notre relation». Je ne dis pas que je n'ai jamais été jaloux, c'est juste que... J'essaie de ne pas l'être. Je veux te faire confiance, et je trouve qu'agir ainsi est une bonne preuve d'amour.

-D'accord.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire?»

Jane hocha la tête rapidement et continua de regarder les nuages longtemps. Dustin faisait vraiment attention à ce qu'elle puisse avancer à son rythme, c'était agréable. Elle lâcha la main de son petit-ami et posa la sienne sur sa joue, aussi doucement que possible.

«Je t'aime.»

Dustin rougit fortement et elle sentit qu'il se forçait à ne pas détourner les yeux.

«Je ne te le dis pas beaucoup alors que tu me le dis tous les jours et je crois que tu as le droit de le savoir. Je t'aime. Et j'apprécie les efforts que tu fais pour moi.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Elle sourit et reprit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement.

«Donc je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser quand j'en aurai envie?

-C'est ça.

-Et comment je saurai que tu en as envie, toi?

-Tu n'auras qu'à me le demander.

-D'accord. Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras?»

Il rit doucement et hocha la tête, souriant tant que les coins de ses yeux se plissaient légèrement et rougissant doucement. Elle le prit dans ses bras et sentit peu de temps après les bras de son petit-ami entourer sa taille lentement pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser. Elle le laissa faire. Le câlin était agréable et elle se sentait bien, comme toutes les fois où ils s'étaient enlacés avant mais cette fois, il y avait ce petit quelque chose en plus qui était agréable, sûrement du au fait que c'était leur premier câlin depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Elle mit fin au câlin et mangea le deuxième bonbon qu'il lui tendit.

«Dis-moi. Tu n'es pas jalouse, toi?

-Non. Je ne pense pas.

-Tant mieux. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réussir à gérer mon amoureuse super cool et super forte si elle devait être jalouse.»

Jane rit en rougissant, tapant doucement son épaule.

«Tu es bête.

-Je sais.» répondit-il en riant à son tour. «Mais pas assez pour que ne pas t'aimer.»


End file.
